Fixed ultrasonic probe devices that operate in the frequencies 20-30 kHz range are best in disintegrating thrombus and clog using cavitations. It is known that sweeping around resonant frequency introduces a disturbance which gives even better performance for disintegration. This invention will have additional low frequency mechanical disturbance.